The Ghost Prince
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: Kuroko unleashes his true power, his power as the Ghost Prince
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kuroko shows his real power as The Ghost Prince

Author Note: Hi~ This is my first story so be nice but please tell me my mistakes and ways to help me improve please!~ by the way first chapter is only a back story for Kuroko, how he became the Ghost Prince and how it semi-ended

Pairings: none at the moment but you could suggest id you want

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned it but sadly I don't

* * *

Kuroko Takumi, his Father. A not-so-well known professional basketball player, like Tetsuya he had lack of presence but he also used it to his advantage, he was skilled, very skilled. So even if people didn't know him or see him he became known as the Ghost King, the ghost that haunts the court, he can get by any defense and shoot at almost any angle. He had hair and skin like Tetsuya but eyes black like night, his height average for a Japanese but a little short for a basketball player. He had the attitude of a child though.

Kuroko Takara, his Mother. A very well known Professional Trainer and tactician, like Tetsuya she had observant eyes, eyes that can spot anything from anyone. She was one of the best trainers and tacticians in the world, she was the known as the Demon off Court with her she can think of hundreds plays with a single glance. She had pitch black hair and eyes sky blue and skin milky white like Tetsuya, her height has a little below average for a Japanese woman. Her attitude was as deadpan as Tetsuya's

* * *

Tetsuya inherited his fathers skills, hair and of course lack of presence and inherited his mothers eyes, attitude and intelligence. But of course got both of their love of basketball.

As a child Tetsuya showed promise as a skilled basketball player and with the help of his Father and Mother he did become a skilled a player. By the age of 10 he became known as the Ghost Prince having the same lack of presence and power as his father and the intelligence and observation skills like his mother, but at the age of 12 something terrible happened.

A group of teenagers were watching a kid about 12 with sky blue hair and eyes play alone on a court

"Che, that the kid they call Ghost Prince right?" Teenager 1 says (im not going to name them there not that important)

"Kid thinks his all that doesn't he? just because he's got a little a skill" Teenager 3 said while glaring at Tetsuya (we all know it's Tetusya by now right?)

"Why don't we play him and break him then?" Teenager 2 says with an evil grin on his face

"Hey kid! why don't you play against us?" Teen 1 said

"Eto...wouldn't it be unfair? It's going to be a 3 on 1 match" Kuroko said still ever emotionless

"Ah! Kuroko-kun, we could play with you" Said 2 random kids from the crowd (yeah he has a crowd when he plays)

"Arigato" Kuroko said bowing a little

"Ok! great now lets play!" Teen 2 said over enthusiastically

(The 2 kids that volunteered looked about 14 and they were already wearing a jersey and shorts)

needless to say Tetsuya and his team were winning and even if Tetsuya could have shot some of those shots them selves he passed to and helped his teammates. He believes that teamwork is the most important part of that game, well other than having fun.

But that teens were angry, they were losing to kid! so they went for a more evil approach.

As Tetsuya was about to make a shot Teen 2 blocked him, he evaded that easily, he just didn't expect Teen 1 and 3 to come after him, Teen 1 pushed him down hard and Teen 2 stepped on his knee (much like ho Hanamiya did to Kiyoshi but with less force)

"AHHHHHH!" Kuroko screamed clutching his knee, the teens eyes got wide as they saw the police coming, so they ran along with everyone else in the crowd, an ambulance came a little later and sent him to the emergency room to fix the broken or dislocated bone.

after about 2 hours in the ICU he was sent to the normal rooms

"I am sorry but I am afraid that you have to be put through rehabilitation on your knee" KaKori Fujimato, his godfather and Dr. said to him and his parents

"H-how long will it take Fuji?" His mother Kuroko Takara said almost in tears, she was a trainer she knows what this injury could cause, he might not even be able to walk properly again! she has seen what these type of injuries could do.

"The damage wasn't as severe, o it would only take about a year to get it to heal and work, don't worry after that his knee will be as good as new" Fujimato said with a slight smile, he loved Tetsuya like his own son, he will do everything to make him better

"W-will I be able to play basket ball again?" Kuroko said with a shaky voice, he loved basketball he didn't want to be told that he couldn't play again

His father, Kuroko Takumi, was being uncharacteristically quiet, he knows how much his son loved that sport, he would be devastated if he couldn't play again

"After the rehab, you would be able to play just as you did before" Fujimato said with a smile

He and his son breath a sigh of relief, his son gave a small smile knowing that he will be able to play again.

* * *

1 Year Later

"So? how is it?" Kuroko asked his godfather with hope in his eyes

he was having his monthly check up, this was supposed to be the last one, he was with his mother and father

"It's...It's perfect! you have fully healed and your knee might be even better than before with all the training you did! your're better than ever!" Fujimato said with a giant smile, knowing Tetsuya was okay.

"T-Thats great!" His mother said with a grin on her face, she wasn't used to showing emotion but her son was okay!

his father did a happy dance, yeah you read that right a happy dance!

A week after Tetsuya finally decided he should try and play, he dribbled just like before, he ran and did his training just like before, but now for the moment of truth, can he shoot?

he went into position held the ball and shot...it missed. He tried again and again but he couldn't, he decided to ask his parent if they know why

"Oto-san, Oka-san, I don't think I can shoot anymore" he said to his parent as straightforward as ever

his mother stopped cleaning and looked at him, his father spit out the water he was drinking and looked at him

"What do you mean you can't shoot? Your shots are better than mine!" His father said with a giant smile that he always wore, but this one was a little smaller than the ones he usually wore

"Tsuya, why don't you show us maybe I can see the problem?" His mother offered, using the nickname she had for him

Tetsuya nodded and showed them, he went into position and shot...he still missed, he did it 5 more times till his mother said stop

"I know whats wrong" his mother said with an equally deadpan voice as her son, but with traces of sadness

Her son and husband tilted there head in sync to the right, it would have been cute but now was a serious time

"You're holding your self back, your're afraid to shoot. Your subconscious is holding it back unconsciously, you were shooting when you were hit right? well your mind now finds itself scared to shoot fearing you will get hurt, you need to let go of that fear"

Tetsuya was stunned, he couldn't move, he couldn't shoot because he was scared? he was afraid to shoot? he was holding himself back?

he made a promise that night, he will let go of this fear and shoot again, but first he needs a new style.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: Okay, so I am sooo happy, I mean People reviewed, favored, followed and its just, I am soo happy! Sorry for the major Time skip, it's just this is where the story will begin but don't worry there will be like mini-falshbacks if you would like and Loner72? I have read a lot of your storys and when I saw you review my story I freaked, I was sooooo happy :)

Pairings:Check first chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly

* * *

Rakuzan Match with Seirin

"Don't you see Tetsuya? What you're doing is useless, I always win, I am Absolute" Akashi said to the tired state of down cast state of Kuroko

They were in the Second Quarter, and Seirin were losing, Kuroko was shut down by Mayzumi and the team were losing there will

"I was afraid that it would come to this" Kuroko mumbled as he jogged away from Akashi

'What do you mean by that, Tetsuya?' Akashi thought as he looked at Kuroko

The half time bell rang and they all went to there respective benches

"Kuroko-kun, I'm pulling you out, you're completely shut-down" There coach Aida Riko said, she was nice but firm and made ridiculous Training programs as well as Lethal and Deadly food, she didn't want to pull him out of the match but she had to

"No, I have a plan but to have it work I have to tell you a story as well as make a phone call" Kuroko said looking at there coach, still keeping his voice void of any emotion

"What, do you mean?" Kagami asked beside Kuroko

"I'll tell you after I make the call" Kuroko said standing up with his phone in hand

* * *

Phone conversation

"Hello Oka-san? Are you at my game?" Kuaroko asked his mother on the phone

"Yes, of course! I'm with your father and Fuji" She answered

"Well can you please my bench I want Uncle to check my knee again, I think I can use my old style again" Kuroko asked going straight to the point

"W-what? That's grate! will come there immediately" KUrokos mom said with Happiness coting her speech and ended the call

* * *

With his Parents and Uncle

"Was that Tsuya?" Kuroko's Father asked with a giant grin

"Yeah, he said we need to get to his bench" His wife said with sight happiness in her voice

"Why? What happened?" His uncle asked

"He thinks he can use his old style again" She answered uncharacteristically excited

"What really?! then what are we waiting for?! My son is about to play awesomely and you guys are just standing there! Lets GOOOO" His father said dragging them, his mother smiled at her husband's childishness, Fujimato on the other hand sighed, His best friend has been these sort of thins since they were kids, but he was happy his nephew is finally playing like before, he like his style now but he missed his old style.

* * *

With Kuroko

"Okay, have you ever heard of the basketball player 'Ghost King'?" Kuroko said starting his story

"Yeah, he was amazing, you remind me of him now that I think about it" one of the Freshmen said

"He is my Father" Kuroko said with a blank stare, everyone was wide eyed and gaping

"You mean that your Father is Kuroko Tamaki, wait, wouldn't that mean your mother is Kuroko Takara?! Why haven't you told us before?!" Hyuga exclaimed

"You never asked" Kuroko answered, everyone wanted to face palm, 'When does that kind of question come up!?' everyone thought, yes even Kagami, even if he did stay in America he still knew of the 'Ghost King' he was popular in America

"Wait...I remember reading somewhere that he has a son, people called the kid 'Ghost Prince' after his father I think...If you're his son, that means..."Riko trailed of wide eyed along with everyone

"Yeah, that was me before the accident" Kuroko said with hints of sadness

"What accident?" Kagami asked

"When I was 12 I was playing against a bunch of teens, we were having a three on three match, me and my teammates were winning, I was about to take a shot until one of them blocked me, I evaded but the other 2 came from behind him one pushed me down and another grinnded his foot down on my knee someone called the cops I was brought to the hospital and got surgery" Kuroko explained

Riko was freaking out after what happened to Kiyoshi she didn't want anyone getting injured more so that he was 12 when he got injured, what kind of teen hurts 12 year old's?!, she thought running over to Kuroko trying to look at his knee

"Don't worry Riko-senpai, after the surgery I was put on rehabilitaion, I got better after a year, so I started playing again, I could do everything I did before the accident except shoot" Kuroko ended with a sad note

"Why?" Kogine asked

"Because he was subconsciously holding himself back" An unknown voice answered, they turned and saw three people a guy with black hair and brown eyes looking tired while looking at a guy with the same hair as Kuroko but dark eyes and a girl with black hair and eyes like kuroko, she seems to be the one who answered

"Ah, Oka-san, Oto-san, Oji-san, you came quickly" Kuroko said with a bow, the guy with light blue hair takled kuroko much like how Kise would (thats how Kuroko could stand being tackled by kise all those years)

"Of course Tsuya-kun~ I wouldn't miss this for the world, your mother tells me you're going to use your old style, I'm so excited!" he said smiling-no grinning like Cheshire cat

"*sigh* of course Tetsuya-kun, now sit I'll check your leg" The guy with black hair said smiling

"Hai, everyone this is my family the girl with black hair is my mother Kuroko Takara, the guy with light blue hair is my Father Kuroko Tamaki and the guy who is checking my knee my uncle Kakori Fujimato he is also a doctor, I'm sure you know my parents profession" Kuroko explained while his godfather checked his knee

his teammates were left agape, a basket ball star was here at the bench and just basically fangirled on his son and Riko's idol was here looking exsactly like Kuroko would, emotionless

"Nice to meet you" Kuroko Takara said extending her hand to Riko

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you too" She shakily said

"You must be my sons teammates,, nice to meet you all" Kuroko Tamaki said doing a whole 180, one second he was all smiles and rainbows now he's all smiles and business, he extended his hand to Kagami who was looking at him in shock because he somehow also has Misdirection,'must be in the famil' Kagami thought

"Okay, your knee is still perfect Tetsuya-kun" his uncle said smiling

"Wait, you said you couldn't shoot how did you do the phantom shot?" Riko asked getting over the shock

"Well I think I got over it, and my shot is like passing the ball to the hoop" Kuroko answered fixing his arm bands

"Oka-san can I have some hair clips my hair is getting into my eyes" Kuroko asked turning to his mother, you see his mother has a strange obssesion with bobby pins

"Of course"She answered giving him 5

He used 3 to pin his side bangs and 2 on the on his forehead and let me tel you he looked cute

"Don't worry guys, I incorporated the Phantom style in my old style, I still pass, always have always will" Kuroko said looking at his tamates with a slight smile, Kagami smiled and extended his hand for a fist bump

BINGGGGG~

"Okay game start, are you sure your going to play Kuroko?" Riko asked, not that she didn't trust him it's just what if he's still hasn't gotten over the trauma

"I'm sure" He answered shortly, looking at his parents and uncle they nodded at him and just smiled, he smiled too

* * *

On Court

"Still haven't given up Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with a smirk

"I wouldn't be me if I gave up now would I?" Kuroko answered tuning around, you see when he uses his old style some of his emotions get out.

'What happened in the half-time?' Akashi thought, if there are things he didn't know about, it would be Kuroko he is always full of surprises, always exceeding his exceptions

"GAME START!" the ref said tossing the ball up for the tip of, Kagami caught it and passed it to Kuroko who was being guarded by Mayuzumi

"Mayuzumi-san, you can have the title of the Phantom, I never really cared for that title,besides I have my own title, The Ghost Prince" Kuroko said starteling Mayuzumi, he seems to be loosing sight of Kuroko, 'but how?' he thought he has completly shut down his misdirection...'what did he mean by I can have the title?'

Kuroko disappeared from his sight-no from the whole court along with the ball

BBRRRIIINNGGG~

the score bored changed from Seirin 45 vs Rakuzn 58 to 48 vs 58

They all looked at the three point line and sure enough Kuroko was there with a slight smile on his face

'When did he get there?' everyone thought

Kagami came over and smiled, he did a fist bump with Kuroko

'You always surprise me Kuroko, this will be and interesting match' Akashi thought with a giant smirk on his face

And the battle between Ghost and Demon began


End file.
